Previously, there is known a fuel injection valve that injects fuel from an inside to an outside of a housing by opening/closing an injection hole of the housing through reciprocation of a needle. For example, the patent literature 1 recites a fuel injection valve that includes: a movable core; a stationary core; a coil; a needle that is reciprocatable integrally with the movable core and opens or closes an injection hole when the needle moves away from or contacts a valve seat in response to movement of the movable core; a valve closing spring that urges the movable core in a valve closing direction; and a valve opening spring that urges the movable core in a valve opening direction.
In the fuel injection valve of the patent literature 1, one end of the valve opening spring contacts the movable core, and the other end of the valve opening spring contacts a support member that is provided to the housing or the needle. At the time of valve opening of the fuel injection valve of the patent literature 1, when the movable core is excessively moved in the valve closing direction, the valve opening spring is compressed more than a specified amount. When the movable core rebounds due to the urging force of the valve opening spring, which is compressed more than the specified amount, the needle is moved in the valve opening direction once again to execute unexpected fuel injection.